Ape City (Terror)
Ape City was a community of apes and humans ruled by an orangutan Lawgiver. The residents of the city included a human named Jason, his chimp friend, Alexander and Brutus, the 'Peace Officer' of Ape City. History Shortly after the Lawgiver announced he would be going away to the Forbidden Zone for an indefinite period, leaving in charge an orangutan named Xavier, Jason's parents were burned to death in a fire set by hooded 'Ape Supremacist' gorillas. Alex joined Jason on a quest to find the killers, and in a forest retreat they discovered the Ape Supremacists were secretly headed by Brutus. They captured Alex and Jason, and when Brutus' wife Zena arrived, furious at having found secret papers exposing the group, Brutus killed her and framed Jason for the crime. Under pressure from human-hating factions, Xavier sentenced Jason to death. Alex broke him out of jail and took him toward the Forbidden Zone, planning to find the Lawgiver and clear Jason's name. There, they encountered the Inheritors, mutated descendants of mankind whom Brutus had previously formed a secret tactical alliance with, unknown to even his gorilla followers. He had advised the Lawgiver to visit the Forbidden Zone and make peace with the Inheritors, intending to seize Ape City once they had imprisoned the elder orangutan. However, the Inheritors secretly planned to exterminate both the humans and the apes once their alliance with Brutus lost its usefulness. Alex and Jason freed the Lawgiver and fled back toward Ape City. In the Ape City, humans had become the victims of widespread hate-crimes, but the inept Xavier was unable to act without guidance from either Brutus or the Lawgiver, and three hooded Ape Supremacists executed him. The ape population thought the humans responsible and began terrorizing them. Upon his return, the Lawgiver scorned the inter-species fighting, shaming the masses into lowering their fists. Brutus then returned to Ape City to brand the Lawgiver a human-lover and appeal to others' bigotry. The Lawgiver exposed Brutus' treachery, and Ape Supremacists shot the Lawgiver. Brutus was banished, but the Lawgiver was near death and his prognosis was grim. A cure was rumored to exist in the Forbidden Zone, and Thaddeus, a 13-year-old orangutan attendant, vowed to find it. Thaddeus reached the Forbidden Zone and encountered the Inheritors' old enemies, the Makers - mutated, deranged, metal-covered human scientists. In Ape City a new peace officer was chosen - a gorilla named Moravius. Brutus, with the Makers' bionic creations the Gorilloids, marched on Ape City, decimating the city and forcing the citizens to retreat into the woods. Brutus's victory was short-lived however, for the Gorilloids ignored his order to stop, and he killed them all. Moravius arrested Brutus as the citizens began rebuilding the city. Notes *This Ape City is not explicitly said to be the same location as the Ape City visited by Taylor, nor the Ape City built by Caesar after his revolution, although it could be either, or both. No reference is made to characters from other stories, aside from the Lawgiver who may or may not be the Lawgiver shown at the end of . *This Ape City is located in the geographic vicinity of Mount Rushmore. References Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Locations (APJ)